Iron Man finds a Girl
by daniella.farras1
Summary: Daniella and Her friend Gabby meet a new friend, is Daniella, falling head over heels for Iron Man himself.
1. Chapter 1

I was walking home with my friend Gabby. Discussing my latest science project.

" Im telling you Gabby that experiment was gonna be a disaster, I knew It from the beginning."

" Then why'd you... "

" you know me I have to finish anything sciencey I begin its my motto." I looked up I saw something flying at me fast.

" Oh my gosh duck!"

I pulled Gabby down with me.

We then both looked up as a robot flew over head with Iron Man trailing behind It. Then suddenly the robot crashed into the ground, it's glowing red eyes locked target on me without thinking I stood there in shock. Then Gabby ran off. Iron Man blasted a beam of white blue light through the robots head, and It crumpled to the ground. Then Iron Man approached me and helped me up, as his mask folded back.

" You okay? That was quite a fall you took."

I nodded as I looked in the face of Tony Stark, he smirked playfully and pointed to a small gash on my forehead, that was bleeding profusely down my cheek. I suddenly felt really dizzy, Tony caught me and brought me to Stark tower. Gabby watched from a distance and quickly followed after us.

" Pardon me sir!"

Gabby said.

" she your friend?" Tony asked.

" yes, if you don't mind may I come with you? I wanna see if she's alright." Gabby asked.

" Don't worry she'll be alright I'll fix that up in a jiffy." Tony said with a smile.

They then drove to Tonys apartment and he cleaned up my wound and layed me on the couch.

I start coming to.

" Daniella oh thank goodness!" Gabby said.

" i - i what happened ...oh my goodness Tony...Stark... All i remember is passing out in your arms."

He smirks.

" Yeah you took quite a fall back there." Tony said.

" Thank you for saving me Tony, Im Daniella." I said.

" I know, You work in the science building right by my workplace I see you at Starbucks on your laptop all the time .. I was always thinking you were pretty but i never really thought I'd save you one day." Tony exclaimed.

" Oh my gosh dani! Tony was eyeing you! All this time!" Gabby squealed.

" Yeah..." I said looking into his beautiful hazel eyes.

" Tony..."

" yeah?"

" you think shield could use a new agent anytime soon?" I asked.

" I wouldn't mind you as a teammate i would actually love It if you joined shield ." Tony said.

" I'd be honored .." I said smiling.

" Then its settled then, I'll talk to fury tommrow and we'll get you on the squad in no time." Tony said smiling.

" Oh my gosh thank you so much Tony." I said in shock of a new job.

" No problem, its the least I could do to help, a goregous girl like you." He said as he looked at me.

" oh.. Why..thank you so much.. Thats so sweet." I said blushing.

Gabby looks at me and Tony hitting it off.

" Well I'll leave you to alone." she said gettig up from the couch.

" What are you crazy I dont mind-

" No, Dont worry about it, I should be getting home anyways." she said.

" you sure?" I aksed.

" Go ahead chill with Tony I dont mind. Ill see you at the lab tommrow." she said with a smile as she walked out of Tony's apartment.

" okay bye."i said.

" Nice meeting you." Tony said.

" You too!"

" So Uh what kind of experiment were you working on? while you were talking to Gabby I couldnt help but overhear." Tony said.

" Well, It was a holographic computer system but I cant find the right components to make the Holograms." I said.

" Hey, Maybe I can help you, Im really good with that sort of thing." Tony said.

" Oh, If its not too much trouble, thats really sweet of you." I said.

" Oh it's no trouble at all, id love to help." Tony said smiling playfully.

" oh my gosh thank you Tony!" I said hugging him.

" No problem." he said smiling hugging me back.

" If you wanna crash here I dont mind." Tony offered.

" Wow Tony your being really sweet, but it is getting pretty late I should get home." I said getting my coat and getting off the couch.

" Here let me take you home. Theres no business for a pretty girl like you to be alone at night, who knows there could be another robot thing out there." Tony said grabbing his jacket and walks me out the apartment and drives me home.

" Thanks again Tony." I said as he walked me to my front door.

" No problem, and ill talk to fury tommrow and let you know." tony said.

" And also again, Tony thanks for the job offer your really sweet to think of me." I said.

" Sure, anytime Dani, bye bye."

" Bye Tony."

He leaves to his car and drives back to his apartment.

I think to myself.

" I never thought he'd be that nice to a girl he just met, but anyways he and I Have talked at starbucks plenty of times before but not all the time we would just chat about work i didnt know that would spark anything, none the less a crush by the most." I thought to myself as I walked into the bedroom that me Gabby share.

" So, how was your hang out with Tony?" she asked.

" It was good thanks." I said sitting next to her on the bed.

" So can you tell that he like likes you?" Gabby said smirking.


	2. Chapter 2

"I don't know... I mean we've talked at Starbucks a lot but I don't know for sure.." I said to her.

"it would be so cute if he did, I see the way he looks at you." Gabby said.

Wewent to sleep that night and woke up the next morning. Tony told me last night to meet him at Starbucks in the morning to see if I was in or out.

I was so nervous I really wanted to work with Tony. But I had to see for myself if I was capable of doing so. That's why I took Gabby for support.

The next Morning Tony got up and he went to see Nick Fury.

"Hey Nick! I gotta tell you there this girl, she's very intelligent and not to mention drop dead gorgeous!" Tony said.

"Tony, where is this going?" Nick asked.

"I was kind of hoping if you can let her join Shield, we could really use another scientific mind here. And Daniella is very very perfect to work beside me in my lab area." Tony said, Nick looked at him.

"You sure there isn't any funny business between you and this woman?" Nick asked.

"Come on I'm telling you she's perfect! Perfect for the job." Tony begged.

"Your not saying this because you like her or something? is this the girl from Starbucks?"Nick asks.

"forget bout that so is she in?" Tony asked gleefully.

"I don't see why she cant if you say she's as smart as you say she is i don't see why not." Nick said.

"Oh thank you thank you!"Tony said happily.

"Your welcome but no funny business is that understood?" Nick asks.

"Yes yup sure no problem!" Tony said running out the door.

Gabby and I got up and we drove ourselves to Starbucks to meet Tony.


End file.
